


A Fine Line Between Good and Evil

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	A Fine Line Between Good and Evil

Drabbly drabbly drabbly...I'm just drabbling away today. Summer vacay is fun.

For Daryn, who requested Xander/Angel in Season 1.

  
~*~A Fine Line Between Good and Evil (Xander/Angel, FMAO, Season 1, for Daryn, 468 words)~*~

Okay, fine. So he was good-looking. He was drop-dead gorgeous with no pun intended. But Xander couldn’t quite mull it over in his mind. This Angel guy was a vampire. One of those monsters with evil pointy teeth that Buffy was supposed to kill. A monster that chomped down on a person’s neck and sucked the life out by means of blood.

And yet, somehow, Xander found this thought arousing. Perhaps it was the sucking part that he found hot. Maybe it was the danger. Or maybe, since he was only a 16-year-old kid, everything made him horny. Except Nazis. And the clown from nightmare-world.

He laid in his bed, eyes closed, thinking about Nazis and the scary clown from his birthday party, trying not to think about the sexy vampire named Angel. He’d managed to get himself back to semi-hardness instead of having a raging-erection when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Honey?” It was his mother’s voice. “There’s someone here to see you.”

The door opened and the smell of leather invaded his nostrils. Instantly, his eyes popped open. Then, he screamed like a girl and fell off the opposite side of the bed.

“Xander? You alright?”

“Angel!” he squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean, yes?”

Angel shut the door behind him and rubbed a hand through the hair on the back of his head. He didn’t look over at the boy, but he spoke. “What…what are you doing?”

“Well,” Xander started, “I was about to go to sleep, but I’m very awake now. No thanks to you.” In more ways than one, he thought. He quickly glanced down and blushed, realizing that it was a good thing he was on the opposite side of the bed. Shielded from wandering eyes…

“No. I mean…what…no,” Angel’s face scrunched up in thought as he talked. One hand went deep into the pocket of his black slacks and the other slid down from his head to gesture. “What are you doing to me?”

Xander’s eyes boggled. “What?”

Angel looked up and Xander felt his shorts become even tighter. The vampire sighed. “Why…why can’t you just lust after Willow or Buffy or…hell…Giles?”

“I’m dreaming, right? This is a dream where I’m going to wake up at the library with my head on an old book and Giles is going to be yelling at me for drooling on it. Right?” When there was no answer, he said it with more force. “Right?”

Angel grimaced and then sighed. “I have to go. Just…quit it…okay?”

And just like that, he was gone. Xander sat behind his bed for a while longer, thinking over what just happened. Then, crawling into bed, he felt a new feeling towards Angel. Anger. Fine. If he couldn’t have him, then nobody could.

Mandylynn


End file.
